


Too scared to ask

by Hecking_heck



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecking_heck/pseuds/Hecking_heck
Summary: Jamison notices something’s up with Mako, but he doesn’t know how to approach it.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Kudos: 95





	Too scared to ask

**Author's Note:**

> I did this piece for my English class lol but I figured I might as well post it here, hope you like it!

The Australian outbacks are always scorching around midday, the sun looming menacingly above them. No one in their right mind would want to travel in conditions like these, it was practically suicide to do so. However moving across the blazing horizon were two odd junkers, begrudgingly making their way to a place of importance that was worth roasting over. They were planning on intercepting a big cargo drop to pliage for any valuables. It was a long walk but there was supposedly going to be some big ticket items there to make it all worth it. 

One was quite abnormally large, a behemoth of a man. He had a burly figure and large rotund stomach. A dirty black mask that looked like a pig adorned his face, his features unknown to most, not even his partner knows what he truly looks like. His name was Mako, but he was most known by his alias Roadhog. His partner however is the complete opposite. He was considerably smaller, tall yet Mako still towered over him. He had a lithe, boney body. He looked like the definition of “malnutrition”, his skin pulled taut over his ribcage. Some called him Junkrat, others knew him simply as Jamie. The dry earth crunched underneath their boots, as the two of them tread forward. The scrawny one dragging himself along, panting as sweat dripped down his thin face. 

“Crickey, it’s hotter than ‘ell. Why’re we even doin’ this again?” he questioned his large accomplice. “I mean, it innt even worth it to go through this, mate.” The large one kept forward, pretending to ignore his partners frivolous whining. “Roadieeee,” He tugged on his arm. “Can’t we jus’ find some shade till it gets cooler?” Mako abruptly stopped, startling Jamie shutting his squabbling up immediately. He turned his head to stare down at him, remaining completely silent. Jamie could see his nervous smile stare back at him reflected in the mask’s eyes, unblinking and glowering in those shiny, scuffed up lenses. “O-oi, I got it ya! Don’ need to get all violent now…” he gulped, faking a sheepish smile. Mako said nothing, he just turned and kept walking forward knowing his scampy colleague would still tag along behind. Jamie grumbled some profanities to himself and decided it would be better than whatever Mako had in store for him…

Before they knew it the sun had already begun to set on them, the once blistering heat would become cool, the air dropping to frigid temperatures. They’d have to set up camp soon enough, they could handle the harsh sun, but traveling during the night could risk hypothermia. 

“B-r-r-r, Roadie I think we should set up ‘our stuffs soon,” Jamie said, chill running up his spine. The frail man shivered like a leaf, his body was exhausted from all the walking and he was ready to collapse. Mako looked up at the quickly oncoming twilight.

“Huh,” He grunted, “I suppose so. You set everything up.” he said in his gravely, deep voice as he dropped the bags on the ground.

“Dammit! Ughhh fine, only ‘cause my everythin’ is killin’ me,” he groaned and got to work setting up the tent, tugging the supplies out with a scowl. A bit later he had finally finished getting it all set up, brushing the dirt off his backside he admired his work. “There we go! quite a beaut’ if I do say so myself!” He praised himself for the minimal effort he put in. The tent was standing however, that at least was an accomplishment. “Oi, Roadie! Come look at this! … Roadie?” He turned and realized his partner was missing. “Hmm, I wonder where he’s at. Off to find some firewood maybe?” Jamie pondered, always was surprised how such a large man could sneak off so silently. He couldn’t be far, Jamie the impatient person he is, went off on search for him.

After wandering for a bit he finally spotted a familiar looming silhouette sat upon on a rusty heap, resting near the edge of a sheer cliffside. His huge figure outlined by the luminous, starry Australian sky. Jamie tiptoed towards him, approaching quietly. It was pointless since Mako already knew he was there even before he started walking towards him.

“It’s dangerous to walk around at night.” He scolded him, Jamie could hear the frown in his partner's voice.

“I-I know that mate, it’s jus’ I didn’t know you where..” Jamie stuttered, he could’ve just blamed it on his restlessness but he felt like it was something deeper. Concern maybe? Mako often would go off to be by himself but would mention something about it first. Something must be wrong and Jamison wanted to get to the bottom of it. 

“You know well I can more than handle myself,” Mako replied flatly. 

“Y-yeah but you didn’ say anythin’ about it so I uh…” Jamison found himself staring at the ground even though Mako didn’t have his eyes on him, too embarrassed with himself.

“You were worried?” He snorted, “Not like you to do so Jamie.”

“Well.. yea. You’ve seen more distant lately and all, ‘specially with you heading off alone,” Jamison had the urge to head over to him and hug him from behind, Mako’s voice stayed unwavering but he could tell something was wrong. His partner was often aloof but he’s been even more withdrawn as of late. He inched forwards towards his slumped over partner, his legs were telling him to run out of there as fast as he could. But his heart felt otherwise, he’d feel bad for abandoning him in this state. “Are ya okay.. though? I know we uh.. aren’t that close but you can tell me anythin’, I don’t judge haha,” he chuckled nervously, doing a very poor job at covering up his anxiousness. This is new territory for him, him and Mako never were that close. They had a mostly business based relationship, interspersed with some “charged” comments and quips from Jamison. Nothing ever this personal, but strangely Jamison wanted to make him feel better. 

He hadn’t even noticed that he was right behind him, he must’ve been too caught up in thought to realize. He started trembling, his legs shaking as he reached out forward towards Mako. He closed his eyes, anticipating the worst. They had a strict “minimum contact” rule, and Jamison was obviously in violation of this. He gritted his teeth as his fingertips graced the skin of his back, he felt frozen in place but his determination broke through his nerves as his palm pressed against him. His hand finally rested on his partner's sweaty skin. Seconds went by, Jamison waiting to get pummeled into the dirt. But that never came. He slowly opened his eyes to find Mako still just sitting there, completely undisturbed. He continued to stand there like that, his hand just placed on Mako’s back, fingers twitching every so often due to nervousness.

“So are you just goin’ to touch me or did you have something else planned?” Mako grumbled. Sending vibrations through Jamison’s hand, making him flinch. 

“N-no! ‘Course not…” But in all honesty Jamie didn’t know what the hell he was doing, he didn’t expect to get this far. He didn’t know what exactly to say either he just, he chewed his bottom lip trying to come up with something, anything at all to say to him. An idea hit him, but he wasn’t if it was a good idea to try. Jamison figured he wasn’t too good at words when it comes to stuff like this, so instead he settled on showing him that he cared through his actions. He slid his hand to Mako’s side, throwing his other arm around him as he quickly enveloped him in a hug. His cheek smushed up against his back as he held bated breath. But they stayed like that for awhile, a good while.

Eventually Mako turned his head to peer down at Jamison, silently staring down at his tiny companion. He left out a sigh and reached back, gripping him around the torso and scooted him forward. “C’mere.” He muttered as Jamie let out a yip as he was suddenly brought to his front, arms still hung loosely around Mako’s large frame. He was panicking, getting ready to plead to him as he felt his meaty hands gripping his back. But he was surprised that instead of a gut-wrenching squeeze, it was more of a tender hold. He timidly looked up at Mako, confusion plastered all over his face.

“W-wait.. What?” He questioned, Jamison really couldn’t understand what was going on.

“Just shut up Jamie.” Mako replied sternly, pulling him into his chest. Returning the hug, albeit more firmly as he squeezes the air out of Jamison’s lungs.

“Ack! R-roadie… y-yer gonna kill me..” As he struggled to get out of Mako’s grasp, but the big man wouldn’t budge an inch. He loosened his grip slightly, enough to let him breathe a least. He looked up, Mako was staring off into the sky again, the shimmering, stellar light being reflected off the large ovals of his mask. Jamison was content here, he pulled himself as close as he could to Mako, arms tightening around him. He breathed a sigh, snuggling into his radiant warmth. Maybe he needed this too, it felt so good to be so close to him, closer than ever before. He could feel himself relaxing, melting into him. He huffed, resting his head on his chest; he could feel himself starting to drift off. He had a long day after all. Finally, in a hushed tone, barely audible against the skin. Jamison muttered, “I love ya Mako…”

Mako shifted, looking down at Jamison curled up around him as he dozed off. “Love you too, Jamie.”


End file.
